Scott Cawthon
Geral = Scott Cawthon é o desenvolvedor de Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ele faz parte da Hope Animation, um "projeto de animadores Cristãos", que deseja espalhar os ensinamentos de Jesus Cristo. Ele também desenvolveu vários outros jogos indie, que não podem ser mais encontrados em seu site. Ele atualmente reside no Texas, nos Estados Unidos, com sua família. Hope Animation A tradução para sua descrição no site da Hope Animation é: "Perfil do artista: Scott Cawthon (Texas, EUA) Scott Cawthon, graduado no Instituto de Arte de Houston, Texas, é um produtor de animações independente que mora no Texas, EUA. Ele é pai de duas crianças e criou vários filmes independentes, como Noah's Ark, The Pilgrim's Progress, A Christmas Journey e o Jesus Kids Club, bem como o jogo de Pilgrim's Progress. Para mais informações, visite www.scottgames.com" Screenshot 2014-09-15 19.05.52.png|Descrição original com foto de Scott Cawthon no site da Hope Animation. Contatos Scott apenas possui contas na Steam e no Youtube. Fora estes canais, as únicas formas de contatá-lo são através de seu site oficial ou de seus e-mails oficiais. * O e-mail profissional de Scott Cawthon é: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com * O e-mail pessoal dele é: scottcawthon@yahoo.com Contas Scott possui contas apenas na Steam e no Youtube. Contas que não são suas oficiais não tem direitos sobre seus jogos e suas notícias. Scott, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, não possui contas no Twitch e no Twitter. Em sua conta da Steam, ele deixou a seguinte mensagem: thumb|300px|Aviso de Scott na Steam. "CUIDADO COM CONTAS FALSAS! Eu estive recebendo relatórios de outras pessoas personificando a mim no Twitch e no Twitter, etc. Escute, galera, qualquer um pode personificar QUALQUER UM na internet. Por favor só confiem em contas que são verificáveis, como páginas na Steam criadas por mim e minha conta oficial no Youtube. Eu não possuo conta no Twitch e nem no Twitter. Eu também dou o melhor de mim ao tentar ser legal com outras pessoas. Então, se alguém for rude com você, por favor, se assegure de que você sabe com quem está falando, porque provavelmente você NÃO está falando comigo! Como sempre, obrigada por todo o suporte! :)" Entrevistas Até hoje, pelo que se sabe, Scott apenas respondeu a três entrevistas públicas. Uma pelo website da revista IndieGames (uma revista em inglês que procura atualizar o mundo sobre jogos Indie), outra pelo website do programa ClickTeam (um programa para criação de jogos, pelo qual Scott criou Five Nights at Freddy's ''e FNaF 2''.) e outra pelo website Geeks Under Grace (Geeks Debaixo da Graça, um website gospel que anuncia todo tipo de entretenimento gospel online em inglês, para que qualquer um possa acessar e obter mais informações). Entrevista com a IndieGames *Clique aqui para ser transferido para a página da entrevista na Wiki. Entrevista com a ClickTeam *Clique aqui para ser transferido para a página da entrevista na Wiki. Entrevista com a Geeks Under Grace *Clique aqui para ser transferido para a página da entrevista na Wiki. Curiosidades *Quando Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. foi lançado, várias pessoas reclamaram dizendo que as animações e os personagens no jogo pareciam "bonecos animatrônicos". Isto fez com que Scott entrasse em uma profunda depressão. Porém, antes de estar pronto para abandonar seus sonhos de criar jogos, ele percebeu que poderia tomar vantagem disto e criar um jogo baseado nisto. Assim, FNaF nasceu. *O avatar de Scott vem de outro jogo criado por ele - There is no Pause Button! *Scott é pai de duas crianças que moram no Texas. *Scott declarou que seu verso favorito da Bíblia é o Salmo 46:10 "Aquietai-vos e sabei que eu sou Deus; Sou exaltado entre as nações, sou exaltado na terra". *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' é um jogo que Scott ocasionalmente joga, como dito em suas entrevistas. *Ele dubla o Cara do Telefone em Five Nights at Freddy's e Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *A ideia de estar preso em um local e ser incapaz de se mover pode ter sido tirada de Sit 'N Survive, um dos outros jogos de Scott. *O endereço "fazbearentertainment.com" é redirecionado para "scottgames.com". |-|Jogos = Série Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF 768.png|A imagem de Five Nights at Freddy's no website de Scott FNaF2 Fnaf2.jpg|O anúncio de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 no website de Scott Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 New_Foxy.jpeg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, relacionado a The Puppet Fnaf2-clareada.png|O quinto teaser de FNaF2 clareado FNaF3 Fnafthe3.png|A primeira pista sobre o terceiro jogo da série Fnaf3.jpg|O primeiro teaser oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fnaf3-clareada.jpg|Primeiro teaser de FNaF3 clareado, mostrando um pequeno 3 no canto da imagem Whatcanweuse.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, visto no website de Scott Whatcanweuse_brightened.jpg|O segundo teaser clareado, mostrando a figura de um animatrônico deteriorado ao fundo Always.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ficou por pouco tempo no site de Scott Map.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Map-clareada.jpg|O quarto teaser clareado, mostrando caminhos ocultos no mapa Pizap.com14229736919181.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Guesswho!.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando um 10 escondido Inyourmind.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Inyourmind-clareada.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, não há nada escondido nesta imagem Hat.jpg|Imagem adicionada por Scott após o jogo ser lançado Hat-clareada.jpg|Imagem clareada Outros jogos de Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Grátis) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Grátis) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Versões portáteis apenas) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * ''Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville TDHtitle.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Hope no site de Scott Progressbanner.jpg|Imagem de The Pilgrim's Progress no site de Scott Tdrcomp.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Room no site de Scott Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|Imagem de Sit 'N Survive There_is_no_Pause_Button.jpg|Uma imagem de There is no Pause Button! Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|Imagem de Chipper & Son's Lumber Co. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|Imagem de 8-Bit RPG Creator Rage_Quit_image.jpg|Uma imagem de Rage Quit! Slumberfish_image.jpg|Imagem de Slumberfish Lojas Portáteis Scott possui jogos para dispositivos portáteis, que podem ser encontrados nos links abaixo: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store |-|Avisos = Aqui, você verá todos os avisos que Scott deixou sobre seus jogos/outros assuntos. Avisos na Steam FNaF FNaF 1.png|Scott comentando o beta-testing de sucesso do primeiro Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF 2.png|Scott comentando sobre conteúdos sendo adicionados ao jogo FNaF 3.png|Scott divulgando a demo do jogo FNaF 4.png|Scott divulgando o jogo completo lançado no site Desura FNaF 5.png|Scott divulgando o jogo aceito pela comunidade na Steam Greenlight FNaF 2 FNaF2 1.png|Scott agradecendo apoio dos fãs para Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNaF2 2.png|Scott contando que o jogo foi aprovado no Steam Greenlight FNaF2 3.png|Scott contando a data de lançamento da Demo do jogo FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott lançando Five Nights at Freddy's 2 um mês mais cedo. FNaF2 4.png|O aviso anterior, editado Scott_Debunking_Fake_Accounts.png|Scott em sua conta na Steam, alertando sobre impostores FNaF2 5.png|Formato do aviso na Steam Greenlight hoje FNaF 3 2015-01-27 174522.png|Scott desbancando o rumor de que FNaF3 seria lançado dia 5 de Fevereiro de 2015 Aviso_Scott_1.png|Scott avisando sobre pessoas fingindo ter comprado FNaF3 antes de seu lançamento Aviso_Scott_2.png|Scott avisando que as contas com nome de Animdude na IndieGames pertencem a ele * No dia 15 de Fevereiro, Scott colocou um anúncio na Steam avisando que os testes da versão beta haviam sido um sucesso. Mas esta mensagem possuía alguns erros de gramática, como repetições de várias letras. Isto, na verdade, era uma mensagem escondida de Scott. ** Se todas as letras repetidas (que são consideradas erros gramaticais) forem separadas do texto e reunidas, elas formam a frase: "My name is SpringTrap" (Meu nome é SpringTrap) ** Este nome trata-se provavelmente do nome do animatrônico que os fãs batizaram de Rotten/Golden Bonnie. ** SpringTrap é um tipo de armadilha muito utilizada para pegar animais em época de caça. Não há uma tradução para a palavra em português. * No mesmo dia, logo após Scott avisar que seus testes beta de FNaF3 foram um sucesso, seu website entrou em manutenção e saiu do ar. Por conta disso, vários fãs começaram a acreditar que ele havia sido hackeado. ** Scott primeiramente se deixou levar e afirmou que havia sido hackeado e que o jogo havia sido disponibilizado para download no site GameJolt de graça. ** Isto havia sido uma brincadeira, porém, como muitos levaram-na a sério, Scott atualizou o Anúncio que havia feito na Steam, desmentindo o rumor que ele mesmo acabou espalhando. ** Logo após isto, Scott ainda atualizou a mensagem novamente. Desta vez, falando sobre o jogo troll que ele mesmo havia lançado. De acordo com ele, ele teve que modificar a trilha sonora do jogo para que não fosse atingido por Copyright, já que muitas pessoas baixaram o jogo e começaram a gravar vídeos dele. 4Aviso FNaF3.png|Scott revelando o sucesso dos testes Beta feitos com seus filhos 5Aviso FNaF3.png|Scott brincando, dizendo que seu site havia sido hackeado 5Aviso FNaF3-Editado.png|Uma edição do post anterior de Scott. Nesta imagem, ele explica que a postagem havia sido apenas uma brincadeira 5Aviso_FNaF3-Reeditado.png|Segunda edição do post de Scott. Aqui, ele diz que mudou a trilha sonora do seu jogo Troll para que não fosse taxado por Copyright * No dia 02 de Março, Scott anunciou que o jogo seria lançado apenas colocando na Steam a seguinte frase: "Lançamento Completo do Jogo em..." fazendo uma contagem regressiva. Assim, o jogo foi lançado menos de uma hora depois do momento em que o anúncio foi adicionado na página da Steam Greenlight de FNaF 3. ** Para fazer a contagem, Scott editava o aviso. Cada edição demorou entre 2 e 15 minutos, em intervalos completamente irregulares. ** Neste dia, os fãs de FNaF ficaram atualizando a página da Steam Greenlight de FNaF 3 a cada segundo para acompanharem o lançamento. FNaF3 - 1.png|Aviso de Scott no dia do lançamento de FNaF3, número 5 FNaF3 - 2.png|Primeira edição de Scott, número 4 FNaF3 - 3.png|Segunda edição de Scott, número 3 FNaF3 - 4.png|Terceira edição de Scott, número 2 FNaF3 - 5.png|Quarta edição de Scott, número 1 FNaF3 - 6.png|Quinta edição de Scott, número 0.9 FNaF3 - 7.png|Sexta edição de Scott, número 0 FNaF3 - 8.png|Scott anunciando o jogo, porém, o título do anúncio ainda fazia a contagem FNaF3 - 9.png|Nesta imagem, Scott corrigiu o título do anúncio * Após o lançamento de FNaF 3 para PC, Scott lançou os jogos para Android e iOS. Anúncio 1.png|Scott avisando que um bug havia sido corrigido Anúncio 2.png|Scott avisando que o jogo foi lançado para Android Anúncio 3.png|Scott avisando que o jogo foi lançado para iOS Avisos no Site Scottgames.com Scott.jpg|Scott alertando aos seus fãs sobre impostores |-|Website = Aqui você verá atualizações do Website de Scott. Depois do lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott removeu toda a informação do seu site oficial, e colocou no lugar uma imagem da palavra "offline". Depois de algumas semanas, seu website começou a dar sinais de vida: 2014 * Em 16 de Novembro, o website somente mostrava a logo do site e a palavra "offline". Clareando a tela, podia ser vista um pequeno texto no canto esquerdo inferior da tela que dizia: "until next time", traduzido para "até a próxima". Se o código-fonte da página fosse visualizado, era possível encontrar o código da imagem com o texto: "soon", traduzido para "em breve". ** Este "soon" foi removido em 8 de Dezembro, mas foi reposto no mesmo dia. Como se tivesse ocorrido um erro. * Em 6 de Dezembro, quando clareada, a imagem do "offline" da página possuía um gigante número 3 no canto inferior direito. Isto possivelmente insinuava que haverá uma sequência para FNaF, possivelmente, FNaF 3.Porém, no mesmo dia, o número 3 foi removido, aparecendo somente a palavra "offline" novamente. Porém, desta vez, o texto "until next time" não podia mais ser visto no canto inferior esquerdo. * Em 7 de Dezembro de, o número 3 foi readicionado. Além disto, quando visto o código fonte da página, havia as palavras "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." (traduzido como "cinco, noites, na, Freddy's, 30 anos depois, apenas um". Houve outras versões como "20 years later" (traduzido para "20 anos depois") e "only one left" (traduzido para "resta apenas um"). * Em 9 de Dezembro, o número 3 foi removido e substituído pela mensagem "Merry Christmas" (traduzido para Feliz Natal!). O código-fonte da página também foi modificado para "five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" (cinco noites na freddys, fazendo uma pausa, Feliz Natal todo mundo! :)" ). Os textos anteriores também foram removidos. * Em 14 de Dezembro, o site foi atualizado. Na parte de baixo, Scott fala sobre aqueles que o personificam: "Isto é apenas um lembrete amigável de feriado para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escuta, eu NÃO possuo contas no Twitter ou no Twitch. Apenas acreditem em informações do meu e-mail oficial, minha conta oficial do Youtube, e meu website oficial scottgames.com. Obrigado e tenha um Feliz Natal!)." Scott.jpg|Scott alertando aos seus fãs sobre impostores 2015 * No dia 02 de Janeiro, Scott fez a primeira atualização do ano no site. Uma imagem com o rosto de um animatrônico (ainda não identificado) foi adicionada junto com a frase "I am still here" (Eu ainda estou aqui). Quando clareada, a imagem revela o número 3 escondido na parte inferior do website. ** Além disto, na mesma atualização, a frase que ficava na parte de baixo da página foi modificada para "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do not have a twitter or twitch account and do not reply to personal emails. Only believe information from Scottgames.com." (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar. Eu não possuo contas no Twitter ou Twitch e não respondo e-mails pessoais. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com). ** Uma outra mudança no website é no código fonte da página. Quando aberto, é possível ver uma mensagem deixada por Scott dizendo "I remain", que significa "Eu permaneço", no sentido de continuar a viver, prevalecer sobre algo. ** Esta imagem é considerada o primeiro Teaser de FNaF 3. * No dia 03 de Janeiro, a frase que fica na parte de baixo da página foi atualizada. Desta vez, ela dizia: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com! Por favor, apoie outros na comunidade e aqueles que estão criando fan-games. Só leva algumas palavras gentis para fortalecer alguém!). * No dia 09 de Janeiro, a frase que fica na parte de baixo da página foi novamente atualizada. Agora ela dizia: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar; eu NÃO possuo contas no Twitch ou Twitter. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com! Além disto, por favor não ligue para nenhum número que você acredite que possa estar relacionado com o jogo. NÃO existem números verdadeiros associados ao jogo. Por favor, apoie outros na comunidade e aqueles que estão criando fan-games. Só leva algumas palavras gentis para fortalecer alguém!). * No dia 15 de Janeiro, Scott atualizou seu site mais uma vez. Desta vez, a imagem de fundo foi alterada para o que é considerado o segundo Teaser de FNaF 3. A imagem mostra um número 3 bem grande acima de uma caixa que está sendo iluminada por uma luz que vem do teto, acima do número 3. Dentro da caixa, há várias peças de animatrônicos anteriores. Dentre eles estão principalmente animatrônicos Toys (Balloon Boy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle e Toy Chica). Porém, também é possível ver partes de Freddy e Foxy. Para cada um deles, há particularidades. ** Balloon Boy está sem seus olhos e sem o seu gorrinho usual. ** Toy Bonnie também não possui olhos e suas orelhas também estão faltando. Seu braço pode ser encontrado no outro lado da caixa de forma "jogada". ** Mangle está sem seus olhos, porém, é possível ver o que provavelmente é um de seus braços. ** Toy Chica também está sem seus olhos. ** É possível ver algo como a guitarra de Toy Bonnie no canto da caixa. ** É possível ver o PaperMan que provavelmente imita BB caindo para fora da caixa. ** É possível ver um gancho pendendo para fora da caixa. Este gancho parece-se muito com o de Foxy, apesar de alguns fãs pensam que pode ser de Mangle. ** É possível ver o chapéu de Freddy. Porém, não tem como saber se é do Old ou do Toy. A maior diferença entre os dois é a fita vermelha existente na versão Toy de Freddy, porém, com a escuridão da imagem, não é possível ver esta faixa. ** Esta imagem, quando clareada, revela a existência de um elemento no canto superior direito da tela, que possivelmente é o mesmo personagem que apareceu no primeiro teaser do jogo. ** Esta imagem possui o nome de "whatcanweuse", que é a frase "What can we use", e significa, traduzido ao português, "O que podemos usar". Esta frase provavelmente tem a ver com o fato de os animatrônicos terem sido desmontados, o que afirma que o jogo se passará após os outros 2 jogos anteriores. * No dia 3 de Fevereiro de, mais um teaser de FNaF3 foi lançado no site. Este teaser mostrava o mapa do local em que o jogo se passa, porém, sem câmeras. Quando clareada, a imagem mostrava passagens ocultas no mapa. **No código-fonte da página, ao invés do "I remain" que durou por tanto tempo, agora havia "CAM15", indicando que o jogo possuiria mais de 10 câmeras (o número 10 era o número de câmeras que podiam ser vistas no mapa no Teaser Trailer do jogo). * No dia 15 de Fevereiro, o site de Scott saiu do ar por algumas horas. Devido a isto, muitos fãs começaram a especular que seu website havia sido hackeado. Scott postou uma brincadeira em sua conta na Steam, dizendo que realmente havia sido hackeado, e que alguém havia publicado o FNaF 3 antes de ser lançado. Porém, como dito, isto foi apenas uma brincadeira e Scott esclareceu tudo depois. Acabou que o site voltou ao normal horas depois, sem nenhuma atualização evidente. * No dia 03 de Março, Scott atualizou o site para uma imagem de apenas o chapéu de Freddy Fazbear colocado no chão da pizzaria. Além disto, retirou o que sempre ficava escrito no código fonte de seu site, agora não restando nada. O aviso que sempre ficava no rodapé da página também foi retirado, restando apenas seu endereço de e-mail. ** Muitos fãs utilizam esta imagem para dizer que a série de FNaF havia acabado. Porém, Scott ainda não se pronunciou sobre o assunto. * No dia 20 de Março, Scott adicionou novamente uma frase no rodapé do website, desta vez dizendo: "Hey everyone, thanks for your support! Please remember that I will never make annoucements through email or social media such as Twitter, so don't believe screenshots of annoucements or emails. There are a LOT of fake accounts claiming to be me; only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!" (traduzido para: Olá todos, obrigada pelo apoio! Por favor lembrem-se de que eu nunca faço anúncios por e-mail ou por mídias sociais como o Twitter, então não acreditem em prints de anúncios por e-mails. Há MUITAS contas falsas em que pessoas dizem ser eu; apenas acreditem em meu website e nas minhas páginas oficiais na Steam sobre FNaF. Por favor, apoiem uns aos outros na comunidade!). |-|E-mail = Scott possui dois e-mails: * O e-mail profissional de Scott Cawthon é: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com * O e-mail pessoal dele é: scottcawthon@yahoo.com Scott pode escolher responder a um e-mail ou não. Quando um e-mail é enviado para o e-mail profissional de Scott, uma mensagem automática é devolvida para o enviador. Atualmente, a mensagem diz: "Olá, obrigada pelo e-mail. Perdoe esta mensagem automática mas por favor entenda que eu recebo centenas de e-mails por hora! Não posso responder a todos apesar de que eu queria que pudesse. Por favor saiba que há pessoas fingindo ser eu no Twitter e no Twitch e usando contas falsas de e-mail. Eu não possuo contas no Twitter ou no Twitch. Por favor se assegure de acreditar somente em informações verificáveis de fontes confiáveis como meu e-mail oficial, meu site oficial, e minhas contas oficiais na Steam e no Youtube. Saiba que eu não leio ou considero ideias de outras pessoas para sequências. Eu também não estou procurando por dubladores ou parceiros, e também não estou fazendo entrevistas. Por favor não ligue para nenhum número que você ache que possa ser associado com o jogo; NÃO há números associados com o jogo ou marketting; localidades são fictícias. Se você necessitar de restituição monetária, por favor contate a loja de onde você comprou seu jogo já que há políticas de restituição lá. Se ainda assim você não conseguir resolver o problema ou contatar a loja de onde você comprou o jogo, você pode mandar sua receita para scottcawthon@yahoo.com Sobre permissões: eu amo ver fan arts e ler fan-fictions! Apesar disto, você não pode vender nada relacionado a Five Nights at Freddy's sem permissão escrita. Para usuários de iPhone e Android, saiba que celulares com menos de 512 megabytes de ram, como Ipods de geração 3 e 4, irão crashar durante o jogo como mencionado na página da loja. O jogo roda na maioria dos celulares modernos. Não tenho como pessoalmente consertar problemas de performance para celulares individuais. Se você tiver uma pergunta sobre negócios, você pode falar comigo em meu e-mail pessoal scottcawthon@yahoo.com Obrigado!-Scott" Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Desenvolvedores